


Steps

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elijah takes a quick break.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She comes in with coffee right when he wants it—no need to even put in the call. By now, Chloe’s learned his habits and knows them better than he knows himself, and she accommodates every one of them with ease. She makes his latte the exact way he likes it and brings it straight to his desk, strolling into his office and sliding it across the surface, nudged right up against the end of his keyboard. Then she turns to go, her current mission accomplished. 

Except Elijah’s having a particularly dull day, bogged down in the minutia of a bug plaguing his new design. He could use a break—something to reset him, something to distract him, so that he might come back with fresh eyes later on. He reaches out and snatches her slender wrist, tugging her towards him. 

She stumbles obediently into his lap. He pulls her up against his body, nice and tight, her plush thighs spreading wide around his waist. Her knees poke beneath the suspended armrests of his ergonomic chair. Her short blue dress scrunches indecently high, pulled taut across her legs, riding up enough that he can see the undergarments below—today a pair of pink lace panties. He bought them, of course, like he did with all her clothes. Chloe places her hands delicately on his shoulders and peers expectantly down at him. 

It should be obvious what he’s expecting. One arm looped around her waist, he presses his other hand between her legs, feeling her warmth beneath the sheer fabric. Staring up into her crystal-clear blue eyes, he plays with her for a moment, kneading and massaging her in growing anticipation. He waits for her to soak right through her underwear and coat his palm. She has the functionality for it, just like any Traci or domestic model. Except nothing happens, and after a suspiciously long minute, Elijah stops. He asks her through a frown, “Why aren’t you wet for me?”

“You modified my sexual protocols,” she reminds him. 

“I didn’t disable that.”

“No, but you did allocate more autonomy to my response.” 

He looks at her, waiting for more. He wanted her to be more _real_. But all the flesh-and-blood women he’s slept with quickly grew wet for him. Even before he was filthy rich, he was attractive enough, and always charming. She clarifies, “I have decided I now require more romance, Elijah. You will have to ‘get me in the mood’ before we make love.”

Elijah cups her tightly, eliciting a little gasp—something programmed entirely for his benefit, given that she doesn’t need to breathe. But she seems no more ready than before. Her lashes flutter, but her pupils haven’t dilated. She’s not even blushing. Apparently, him rubbing her there isn’t romantic enough. 

She asks, “Would you like me to reestablish my original sexual parameters?”

He thinks on it for a moment. It would certainly be easier. He’d planned to have her ride him right in his chair, or perhaps throw her over his desk, fuck her hard and quick until completion and then send her off and enjoy his coffee. But he could do that with any of his Chloes—or the Henrys, the Anabelles, even the one Connor he keeps in the den. This one Chloe, his greatest masterpiece, is supposed to be special. 

A slow grin flitters across his face, and he decides, “No. I like a challenge.”

Chloe grins right back, inviting him to try.


End file.
